Mise au point
by Tanutwo
Summary: Jane n'en peut plus de se sentir rejetée et décide d'avoir une discussion avec Kurt. Os basé sur une scène manquante de l'épisode 2x04.


**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Je vous présente un court OS basé sur une scène que je trouve manquante dans l'épisode 2x04. En faite, je ne dirai pas qu'elle est manquante mais plutôt que je l'ai trouvé abrégée. J'ai donc décidé de remédier au problème en écrivant moi-même ce que j'aurai aimé voir.**

 **La scène en question se trouve vers la fin de l'épisode alors que Jane et Kurt parlent des retrouvailles éphémères entre la mère et sa fille.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Debout l'un à côté de l'autre, l'agent Weller et Jane regardaient la mère et sa fille s'enlacer.

Si l'une allait finir ses jours en prison, l'autre allait être élevée par sa grand-mère. Dans les deux cas, aucune malheureusement ne connaîtrait la vie de famille idéale…

\- Je me demande quel genre de vie elle va avoir. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait lui ont menti, se tourna furtivement Kurt vers Jane pour croiser son regard avant de fixer de nouveau droit devant lui, un air triste et tourmenté sur le visage. Tu ne t'en remets pas.

Si la conversation avait plutôt bien démarré, cette remarque frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet. Le sous-entendu étant trop flagrant pour qu'elle l'ignore, elle observa avec colère son supérieur. Elle en avait définitivement plus qu'assez d'être considérée comme la seule fautive.

\- C'est fatiguant, souffla-t-elle avec reproche. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Eux non plus. Et pour être honnête, capta-t-elle son attention, je ne fais pas confiance au FBI. Ni à Standstorm. Donc je suis bloquée ici, au milieu, sans que personne…

Étonné de l'entendre attaquer ce sujet et surtout du ton employé, Kurt s'aperçut de son erreur et l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin dans ces propos.

\- Jane, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Elle le fixa. Les traits extrêmement durs.

\- Si. C'est exactement ce que tu as voulu dire, lui fit-elle remarquer.

 _Et à bien y réfléchir, elle avait sûrement raison,_ pensa Kurt. Même s'il ne l'avait, réellement pas dit dans ce sens, une part de son subconscient l'avait fortement pensé. Et l'agent Weller ne le nierait pas une nouvelle fois, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme en avait conscience.

\- Il faut que ça cesse Kurt, déclara-t-elle devant son acquiescement silencieux.

Non sûr de vouloir –ou plutôt d'être prêt, à s'engager sur ce terrain glissant avec elle, il approuva tout de même d'un simple signe de la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord, admit-il avant de se décider à être franc. Mais pour le moment, tu dois comprendre qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je t'accorde de nouveau ma confiance.

Ça, elle s'en doutait déjà, lui ayant déjà fait la remarque quelques jours auparavant. Et même si cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, elle l'avait parfaitement compris et accepté au moment même où il était venu la détacher après son premier interrogatoire avec Nas.

\- Je sais. Et je comprends tout à fait. Mais il faut qu'on trouve une alternative. On ne peut pas continuer à travailler dans ces conditions. C'est insupportable et pesant. Autant pour vous que pour moi, ajouta-t-elle durement.

L'adjoint du FBI n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait l'attitude distante et rancunière des membres de son équipe envers la jeune femme. La situation n'était pas simple et s'il essayait de rester impartiale pour l'équilibre de tous, lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa rancœur. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il lui devait une explication un peu plus détaillé de ce qu'il avait déjà pu lui dire afin d'éclaircir les choses.

\- On ne sait plus qui tu es, ni à qui va ta loyauté Jane, avoua-t-il froidement. Tu as agi derrière notre dos et ça a conduit à la mort d'une subordonnée qui était également une amie. Mets-toi deux secondes à notre place. Comment tu veux qu'on ne se méfie pas ?

Piquée au vif, la brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je navigue entre deux fronts qui ne valent pas mieux l'un que l'autre Kurt. Ma loyauté est remise en question des deux côtés. Moi-même, je ne sais pas à qui la donner, confia-t-elle les dents serrés. Alors arrêtez de me considérer comme une ennemie car je vais finir par croire que c'est ce que je suis.

Se passant la main nerveusement dans les cheveux, Weller souffla bruyamment à ces aveux.

\- Bon sang, secoua-t-il la tête. Tu ne comprends pas… Comment tu crois que je me sens depuis toute cette histoire ? Planta-t-il son regard sombre dans le sien.

Il n'attendait cependant pas vraiment de réponse, la question n'en méritant pas. Elle était plutôt destinée à faire comprendre à la jeune femme que si elle se sentait mal dans toute cette histoire, lui aussi souffrait de cette situation.

\- Et moi ? Comment tu penses que je me sens ? Riposta-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Je vis avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête Kurt, lui rappela-t-elle. Au moindre faux pas, je retourne soit en enfer, soit dans un sac mortuaire. Et pourtant j'essaie de faire de mon mieux malgré votre attitude hostile à mon égard. Les efforts ne peuvent pas aller que dans un sens.

\- T'avoir avec nous sur le terrain est déjà un effort, lui signala-t-il sans aucune douceur.

La dureté de ces paroles ébranla la tatouée, autant que l'attitude détachée de Kurt. Cependant, elle n'en montra rien.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici. C'est vous qui êtes venue me chercher, lui rafraîchit-elle la mémoire. Si je suis sur le terrain c'est uniquement parce que vous vous servez de moi. N'inversez pas les rôles en me reprochant quelque chose que je ne souhaitais pas.

\- Et comment crois-tu que tu aurais fini si nous n'étions pas venus ? Demanda-t-il férocement. La CIA aurait fini par te retrouver comme nous avons réussi à le faire.

\- Donc je dois vous remercier des tortures potentiellement évitées auxquelles je suis toujours susceptible d'être livrée si je ne coopère pas, c'est ça ?

La vérité de ces paroles toucha Kurt plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre ses craintes et ses doutes. Son raisonnement étant justifié et fondé.

\- Ecoute, même si je suis en colère, je ne laisserai personne te remettre aux mains de la CIA d'accord ? Essaya-t-il alors de la rassurer malgré ses doutes envers elle. Simplement, je te faisais confiance, j'ai mis ma carrière en danger pour toi et tu nous as trahis. Ce n'est pas facile à digérer.

\- Je vous ai trahie pour vous sauver. J'étais perdue et je pensais faire les bons choix. En échange, vous m'avez laissé aux mains de la CIA. Je pense que ma trahison a été suffisamment punie, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu ne peux que t'en blâmer. Tu avais une autre possibilité et tu ne l'as pas saisi, fit-il allusion au fait qu'elle n'était jamais venue lui en parler. C'est ton entêtement à vouloir régler tes soucis toute seule qui t'a mise dans cette situation.

Ça c'était bas. D'autant que si elle voulait bien reconnaître ses torts, lui aussi en avait.

\- Non, lâcha-t-elle. C'est ta peine qui t'a poussé à m'arrêter sans preuves, ni demander d'explications Kurt, accusa-t-elle. Tout le monde m'a fait espérer une identité qui n'était finalement pas la mienne. Toi le premier. Comment j'aurai pu deviner que c'était faux ? Comment j'aurai pu deviner que je n'étais pas Taylor et qu'Oscar se servait de moi en vous menaçant ?

A l'entente de ce prénom, les images des ossements de Taylor Shaw se frayèrent douloureusement un chemin à travers son cerveau. Il avait tellement espéré son retour qu'il avait volontairement fait abstraction des preuves prouvant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être son ancienne voisine. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il lui reprochait de n'avoir pas été Taylor… Néanmoins cela lui paraissait n'être qu'une brindille parmi toutes ses trahisons.

\- Le pardon prend du temps, se contenta-t-il de dire, le visage fermé.

\- Tout comme le mien à votre égard, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Et après ce qu'elle avait vécu, il n'en attendait pas moins. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu tout _ça,_ il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait du mal à oublier que c'était son arrestation qui l'avait conduite aux mains de la CIA. En revanche, au vu de sa colère envers lui, une question lui tracassait l'esprit. Et ce depuis pas mal de temps maintenant...

\- Tu avais une chance de te venger de tout ça Jane, la ramena-t-il alors au motel. Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré ?

Prise au dépourvu par cette question, elle bloqua subitement les expressions de son visage afin qu'il ne puisse pas lire en elle.

 _Parce que malgré ma rage, mes sentiments envers l'équipe n'ont pas changé. Parce que je ne suis pas une tueuse. Parce que si je t'avais tiré dessus, il aurait également fallu que je le fasse sur Tasha et sur Read… Parce que je n'aurai jamais pu te mettre une balle dans la nuque de sang froid…_

Tant de réponses lui venait en tête qu'elle n'arrivait pas à choisir laquelle serait la plus adaptée.

Finalement, à son grand soulagement, son bipeur décida pour elle et sonna. Elle s'en empara à la fois soulagée de pouvoir mettre fin à cette discussion et anxieuse, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait avant même d'avoir lu le numéro affiché.

\- Je dois y aller, marmonna-t-elle en signe d'excuse forcé avant de tourner les talons, laissant ainsi Kurt seul et sans réponse.

* * *

 **Bon ok, j'avoue ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver. Mais à vrai dire, je trouve dommage que la série n'ait mis l'accent que sur la trahison de Jane envers l'équipe. Eux aussi l'ont trahi et on n'a eu le droit qu'à un micro énervement de Jane dans la voiture avec Nas et une excuse toute simple de Kurt. J'ai voulu un peu changer la donne et montrer que malgré les efforts de Jane celle-ci aussi en voulait à l'équipe.**

 **En espérant que vous ayez apprécié, je vous dis, à la prochaine.**

 **Tanutwo**


End file.
